Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/07
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=22 czerwca | następny=27 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 24 czerwca Doszedłem do przekonania, że opatrzność kieruje moimi krokami. Spotkanie bowiem Gabriela z Weroniką w parku onegdaj wieczorem i zastawianie na mnie pułapki przez kuzyna wywołało mój projekt wczorajszej wycieczki. Opłaciło mi się to stokrotnie. Myślę, że mój przyjazd do Krąża był tylko wstępem koniecznym do tej uroczej nocy wczorajszej i dzisiejszego poranku. Wczoraj rano odwiedziłem Paschalisa, obiecując mu, że będę szperał w bibliotece, oczywiście nie na skutek jego nalegań, lecz dla wertowania starych ksiąg, które mnie bardzo interesują. Przedtem jednak pragnę zwiedzić okolicę. Paschalis doradził mi, bym za przewodnika wziął Krzepę. Usłuchałem jego rady i w towarzystwie Krzepy zwiedziłem piękny majątek Zatory, dawniej Dębowe, przechrzczony tak przez Ksawerego Zatorzeckiego. Odwiedziliśmy też tartak, dwa młyny: parowy i wodny i wspaniałe lasy. Po zachodzie słońca Krzepa poszedł na obchód swego rewiru, ja zaś dopływając łodzią do Krąża, postanowiłem w myśl wczorajszego projektu nie wracać na noc. Minąłem zamek i przebrnąwszy przez liczne zakręty rzeczne i wiry, płynąłem powoli w górę rzeki, pod prąd w stronę puszczy, która mnie onegdaj tak zachwyciła. Przeciągnąłem swoją wycieczkę, głód mi dokuczał na dobre, gdyż wszystkie zapasy przygotowane rano przez mizdrzącą się hetmanównę, spożyłem jeszcze za dnia. Wkrótce zapadła noc nasycona ciszą i ciepłem. Rzeka oddychała sennym, omdlewającym szumem fal. Woda ciemna jak oksydowana stal unosiła łódź na swej ciemnej szarfie, powoli oddalając mnie coraz bardziej od Krąża. Gdy wreszcie z obu stron rzeki spiętrzył się bór czarny i przepaścisty, doznałem złudzenia, że płynę w podzwrotnikowej okolicy w dziewiczej dżungli na murzyńskiej pirodze. Ciemna noc, pełna gorących podmuchów, dopełniała złudzenia. Wrażenie było tak silne, że oddałem mu się z rozkoszą. Rozmarzyłem się zupełnie. Jak to było dawno... dawno... Las dziewiczy, polowania, chaty murzyńskie, placki z manioku tłuczonego przez czarne piękności, niebezpieczeństwo dżungli, urok tych bajkowych stron, gdzie ziemia spieczona słońcem nie przestaje tworzyć cudów roślinnych, gdzie kwiaty i trawy wyrastają na wysokość człowieka. W pewnej chwili złożyłem wiosła i zapaliłem papierosa lecz fala zaczęła mnie znosić w kierunku powrotnym, wiosłowałem tedy dalej. Wreszcie po zakręcie rzeki i małej zatoce poznałem ów brzeg, który mnie wtedy zachwycił. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była jedenasta. Dokąd dopłynę i gdzie się zatrzymam? — myślałem mętnie. Noc stawała się coraz jaśniejsza i cieplejsza, czasem fala nagrzanego powietrza jak z niewidzialnego piec uderzyła swym gorącym oddechem, owiewając pożarem moje chłodne czoło. Czułem wtedy żywszy obieg krwi w żyłach. Taki śmigający dreszczyk jest przyjemny, ale niebezpieczny — budzi pożądania. Wprawdzie tu w puszczy nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo ani nikomu od mnie, ani mnie od nikogo, ale może wywołać zbyt upojne wizje i tęsknoty... Uśmiechnąłem się... A Weronika? Z nią byłoby gorzej! Myśl ta przebiegła lotem jaskółki wskroś mojej istoty fizycznej i uleciała w przestrzeń, pozostawiając po sobie zabawny wniosek. A gdyby ocalić Krąż od ewentualnej kasztelanki — Weroniki z domu Ślaz, czyniąc jaką intrygę? Tfu! świństwo! Niech ją sobie dalej Gabriel pielęgnuje. Gdzieś z daleka, z łąk nadrzecznych rozległ się głos saka i płynął po tali wyraźny, coraz bliższy. W nocnej ciszy głos ten nie był miły, ale ożywił martwotę lasu. Odezwał się lelek, a tuż nad wodą cichym, miękkim lotem przemknęła sowa, potem w pobliżu brzegu zatrzeszczały gałęzie i rozległo się przytłumione kwiczenie. Dziki! Las ożywił się na chwilę i znowu zamarł w swej głuchej ciszy nocnej. Długo płynąłem zamyślony, posuwając się naprzód bardzo wolno. Czułem się wybornie w tej głuszy, na rzece szerokiej, pośród boru i w zupełnej samotności. Pomimo mnóstwa myśli, które następowały jedne po drugich — myśl o Krążu wracała wciąż upartym refrenem. Postanowienie moje, aby jak najprędzej opuścić Krąż, dojrzewało, ale nurtowała mnie ciekawość, czy istotnie mógłbym znaleźć testament. Nagle w toku tych rozmyślań ujrzałem przed sobą, na sinej fali rzeki jakiś punkt zbliżający się z dużą szybkością. Po chwili spostrzegłem, iż była to łódeczka — mała jak łupina. Siedziała w niej jakaś drobna postać... Wzrok mnie nie mylił... postać kobieca. Kobieta wykonywała rękoma jakieś ruchy desperackie, wyraźnie do mnie skierowane. Usłyszałem jej głos wzywający ratunku. Jeszcze sekunda i spostrzegłem, że kobieta nie posiada wiosła. Prąd rzeki unosi łódkę szybko w dół i było pewne, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza gdy będzie mijała Krąż, gdzie rzeka gwałtownie skręca i ma szalone wiry. Łódeczka zbliżała się, nie było czasu do stracenia. Gwałtownie poruszyłem wiosłami w gryfach, skierowując swoją łódź wprost na nadpływającą. Po minucie łodzie zrównały się ze sobą. Zgrzytnęły burty. Chwyciłem łańcuch i podałem go nieznajomej, zatrzymując jednocześnie jej łódkę za brzeg ostrego dzioba. — Ach, panie! Dziękuję! Co za szczęście... byłabym się rozbiła. Rzeka porwała mi wiosło! Łódka uderzyła o jakąś zaporę i woda przesiąka! — wołała niezwykle dźwięcznym głosem, który podziałał na mnie silnie i uświadomił, że mam przed sobą inteligentkę. — Proszę na moją łódkę, niech mi pani poda rękę! — zawołałem, wyciągając do niej ramię. — Ależ co znowu!? Niech mi pan tylko pożyczy jedno wiosło. Z jednym pan sobie poradzi? — Musi pani przejść na moją łódź, pani ma całe stopy w wodzie. Proszę! — Nie! Dopłynę do brzegu, wyleję wodę z łódki i z pana wiosłem powrócę do domu. Ogarnęło mnie szalone pragnienie postawienia na swoim. — Proszę na moją łódź i ani chwili do namysłu! Łódkę przyholuję do brzegu. Głos mój miał widocznie szczególny akcent, gdyż nieznajoma nie opierała się więcej. Spojrzała na mnie badawczo. Oczy jej na tle jasnej, drobnej twarzy błyszczały nawet w nocy. Ciemne, wyraziste brwi rysowały się malowniczo na białym czole pod gładko zaczesanym ciemnymi włosami okrytymi kwiecistą chusteczką. Powstała, jednak znowu zawahała się. — Proszę panią — powtórzyłem z naciskiem. Podała mi obie ręce i niesłychanie zręcznie przeskoczyła z chyboczącej się łódeczki na moją łódź. Trzymając mocno jej drobne dłonie, posadziłem ją na ławeczce i wówczas dopiero zacząłem przymocowywać do siebie obie łodzie. Gdy skończyłem i łańcuch wyprężył się, utrzymując za sobą łódkę przybyłej, wtedy biorąc za wiosła, spojrzałem na swego gościa. Patrzyła na mnie ciekawie. Uśmiechnąłem się. — Musimy się sobie przedstawić. Jestem Pobóg... z Krąża. Brwi na jej czole ze zdumienia zbiegły się w śliczny łuk. — Pan żartuje! Czyżby to był dalszy ciąg mojej przygody? Pobóg z Krążą?! Mógł pan również powiedzieć... upiór z Krążą, bo to na jedno wychodzi. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie przykro. — Więc i pani... Nie skończyłem, gdyż podała mi żywo rękę i uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie. — Przepraszam pana. Na upiora oczywiście pan nie wygląda. Zresztą... nawet upiorowi dziękowałabym za ocalenie mnie od niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim byłam. Nazywam się Teresa Orliczówna, a mieszkam obecnie u mego stryja Orlicza w Porzeczu. Wypłynęłam sobie na rzekę, na spacer, zamyśliłam się, wiosło mi się zsunęło do wody, nie zdołałam uchwycić i taka przygoda! Wszak to już późna noc. Zapaliłem zapałkę i spojrzałem na zegarek. Była akurat dwunasta. Przeraziła się, gdy to usłyszała. — Cóż ja teraz zrobię? — załamała ręce. Przy blasku zapałki jej oczy błysnęły żywym ogniem, a twarz wydała się jak na kamel. Smukła, ciemno ubrana postać zdawała się zręczna i silna. — Już wiem! — zawołała z zapałem. — Dopłyniemy do brzegu, naprawimy łódkę i z pożyczonym od pana wiosłem wrócę do domu. Jeśli mi pan zechce w tym dopomóc. Gdy wyraziłem wątpliwość naprawienia łódki bez żadnych narzędzi i materiałów, zasępiła się znowu. Zacząłem ją uspokajać. Oto odpocznie na brzegu, osuszy się przy ognisku, a o świcie odwiozę ją do Porzecza. Uśmiechnęła się. — Ale właściwie to nawet nie wiem, kto pan jest? Pobóg z Krąża, to brzmi baśniowo. Od czasu jak mieszkam w Porzeczu, pałam pragnieniem poznania tego zaczarowanego zamczyska, ale zwiedzać go podobno nie można. U państwa Zatorzeckich stryj nie bywa, wybrałam się przeto sama łodzią, by zobaczyć choć z daleka to legendarne miejsce. A tu raptem pan, spotkany na rzece jak zbawienie i... Pobóg z Krąża. Nadzwyczajne! Dopłynęliśmy do miejsca, które mnie tak zainteresowało, gdy zwiedzałem las onegdaj. Olbrzymie sosny i jodły zwieszały tu swe gałęzie nad ciemną wodą. — Opowiem pani, dlaczego jestem w Krążu, ale teraz przybijamy do brzegu. — Pod te jodły...? — Tak, jesteśmy niczym w puszczy dziewiczej. Nie będzie tu niestety tygrysów, szakali ani okularników — zaśmiałem się. — Najwyżej wystraszymy dzika. — Czy to konieczne wyładowywać? Możemy przecież od razu popłynąć w górę rzeki, jeżeli pan taki uprzejmy i chce mnie odprowadzić. — Rozpalimy ognisko, pani się ogrzeje i wysuszy sobie ubranie i obuwie... — Ach, to mi nie zaszkodzi. A te lasy na pewno należą już do Krąża. Blask ognia gotów ściągnąć kogo ze straży, zrobią nam nieprzyjemność. — Biorę to na siebie, proszę być spokojna. Wysiadamy. Wahała się i nie była zdecydowana, co robić. Ująłem ją silnie za obie ręce i prawie zniosłem z łodzi na brzeg. Był suchy i bujną trawą porosły. Stanęła bezradnie pod jodłą, drżała trochę, nie wiem ze zmęczenia, czy z lęku, który w niej wyczuwałem. Umocowawszy łódź przy grubym pniu drzewa, skłoniłem się przed nią — ledwo majaczącą w gęstym cieniu jodeł. — Proszę, niech pani przestanie uważać mnie za upiora. Jestem Pobóg, ale żywy i nic z Krążem nie mający wspólnego, bo zaledwie od tygodnia tam mieszkam i wkrótce opuszczę ten istotnie zaczarowany zamek. Jestem bardzo rad, że w swojej również przypadkowej wycieczce po rzece spotkałem panią. Bądźmy przeto jak pątnicy zbłąkani w puszczy, którym wesoło i dobrze. Zabieram się do rozpalenia wielkiego ogniska. — Ja panu pomogę, urządzimy olbrzymi stos! — zawołała z ożywieniem, nagle rozweselona. Trochę po omacku szukaliśmy suchych gałęzi. Obłamywałem susz z niskich odziomków jodeł i wkrótce rozpaliłem stosik. Ona rzuciła nań również sporą więź chrustu. Buchnął duży płomień, rozjaśniając przestrzeń wokół nas. Panna Teresa krzątała się żwawo i ciągle podsycała ognisko. Była ożywiona, swobodna i bardzo miła. Wysoka, smukła, ale nie chuda, zgrabna, w ruchach dziwnie harmonijna. Śliczne ciemne oczy wdzięczyły się mimo woli, ale nie było w niej kokieterii celowej, lecz naturalny porywający wdzięk. Ubrana była w ciemną, lekką sukienkę. Miała białą, długą szyję ładnie wychyloną z wycięcia sukni. Nie była pięknością klasyczną, lecz bardzo ładna, a przede wszystkim niesłychanie urocza w swym naturalnym wdzięku. Może mieć dwadzieścia lat najwyżej. Usta soczyste jak świeże jagody uśmiechały się tak cudownie i tak zaraźliwy był jej wesoły śmiech, że doprawdy czułem się podniecony i sam nie wiem dlaczego szczęśliwy. Rozbawiliśmy się przy ogniu jak dzieci. Wtem ona załamała ręce w komicznym geście i zawołała: — Och, jaka jestem głodna! Rozłożyłem bezradnie ramiona. — Cóż robić i ja jestem głodny... Zaśmiała się. — Tak, na to rady nie ma, trzeba wytrwać do rana — Wie pani co? Łapmy raki! Wiem, że tu są, na ogień dadzą się zwabić. — W czym je ugotujemy? — Prawda! Ale w dzień widziałem tu maliny, tu gdzieś blisko. Chodźmy szukać! — Doskonale! Weźmy pochodnie. — Czy i pani także? Może jedna wystarczy. — Będzie jaśniej. Chwyciła płonącą gałąź, ja drugą i świecąc przed sobą, poszliśmy naprzód. Trafiliśmy na krzaki malinowe, lecz jagody niełatwo było znaleźć — mnie też wcale nie o to chodziło. Podziwiałem zręczność i swobodę ruchów dziewczyny, patrzyłem w jej oczy, które przy blasku ognia lśniły złotymi iskrami i były tak gorące, tak pełne czaru, że czułem, iż tracę głowę. Czyżby to był mój typ kobiety, nie spotkany dotąd, a wymarzony...? Spostrzegłem gałązkę z malinami, które przy świetle pochodni wydawały się ciemne jak granaty. Zerwałem i podałem mojej towarzyszce. Klasnęła w ręce z radością. — Wspaniałe! Ale i pan musi jeść razem ze mną. — W takim razie pani będzie mi podawała jagody do ust — zaryzykowałem. — Zrobimy inaczej, o tak! Gałązkę z maliną podała mi z oddali, sam zerwałem ustami jagodę z szypułki. Nie było to jednak to, czego chciałem. W ten sposób podała mi jeszcze kilka gałęzi z malinami, czyniąc to z wytworną swobodą i wdziękiem. Byłem jej wdzięczny za ten takt, sam nie rozumiejąc czemu. Nareszcie zgasła jej żagiew. Jakiś szatan podszepnął mi, by i swoją zgasić. Zrobiłem to tak zręcznym manewrem, iż była pewna, że i moja pochodnia przestała się palić sama. Ogarnęły nas ciemności tym większe, że i ognisko w oddali przygasało. Chwyciłem rękę dziewczyny z pragnieniem przyciągnięcia jej do siebie. Byłem jak pijany, przyznaję. Lecz w swych zapałach doznałem zawodu. Panienka zaśmiała się z wesołą swobodą i zawołała: — O nie, panie, jeśli marny się przewrócić oboje przez jakiś pień, to lepiej niech każde o sobie myśli. Pobiegła naprzód, wołając trochę zdyszanym głosem, a może tak mi się tylko zdawało: — Proszę podążać za mną, ja widzę w nocy jak kot! Poczułem się zmieszany, było mi przykro, iż mogła odgadnąć moje agresywne intencje. Panna Teresa dobiegła pierwsza do ogniska i podsyciła je, że znów zapłonęło jasno. Spojrzała na mnie poważnie, ale dojrzałem w jej oczach jakiś płomyk, którego przedtem nie było. Głos jej też zabrzmiał trochę sztucznie, gdy przemówiła: — Może byśmy jednak popłynęli już w górę rzeki, jeśli pan... — Jeśli panią odprowadzę na swojej łodzi? Oczywiście, że tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Trzeba poczekać do świtu. — Dlaczego? Lepiej teraz płyńmy, taka cicha, śliczna noc. — Tak nam tu dobrze przy tym ogniu, tak zacisznie... Czy pani nie uważa? — Tak! Tu jest ślicznie, dziwnie bajkowo — uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Przez chwilę zapatrzyłem się w jej oczy, ona poczerwieniała, lecz oczu nie spuściła. Piłem z nich czar szczególny, nowy dla mnie, a wprowadzający mnie w zachwyt, w niemal religijne uwielbienie. — Pozostańmy razem do świtu. Niech pani spocznie o tu, na pniu, a ja obok pani... o tak, tak nam będzie dobrze — ulokowałem się na trawie niedaleko jej kolan. — A teraz opowiem pani czy może przekonam ostatecznie, że nie jestem upiorem z Krąża , jakkolwiek jestem Pobóg. I zacząłem jej opowiadać o sobie. Słuchała tak jak kobieta subtelna słuchać potrafi. Patrzyła na mnie, przysłaniając czasem rzęsami oczy, czasem źrenice jej spoczęły na czarnej masie drzew, a wtedy wydawały się ciemne jak toń rzeki wśród nocy. Gdy utkwiły chwilami w płonącym ognisku, nabierały blasków nieopisanych, zdawały się palić jak złote topazy, przepalać swym żarem, wyrazem czarować. Gdy opowiadałem o Krążu i o tym, jak sny moje znalazły tam wytłumaczenie, aczkolwiek jeszcze nie zrealizowane, słuchała z wyjątkowym skupieniem, nie spuszczając ze mnie oczu, a usta świeże rozchylały się z zaciekawieniem i była tak ładna w tym zasłuchaniu, że chwilami gubiłem wątek opowiadania. W pewnej chwili, gdy umilkłem, panna Teresa rzekła swym niskim, miłym głosem: — Od czasu, gdy znam tę okolicę, przebywając w Porzeczu, zawsze słyszałam, iż Krąż jest Pobogów. Zatorzeckich nazywają tu uzurpatorami. Pana Gabriela Zatorzeckiego widziałam parę razy z daleka. Jest niesympatyczny. No, a tak zwaną babcię Gundzię, której się wszyscy boją i nazywają Herodem w spódnicy, ja uważam za bardzo nieszczęśliwą kobietę. Zdaje się, iż życie nie szczędziło jej bólów i trosk. Mam wrażenie, że przyczyną tego jest jakiś straszny ciężar moralny, który ta kobieta dźwiga przez całe żyde. — Jak ją pani świetnie scharakteryzowała! — zawołałem zachwycony przenikliwością młodej dziewczyny. Zwierzyłem się jej ze swoich spostrzeżeń co do babci Gundzi i z tego, że mnie zaszczycała większymi względami niż innych, co przypisywałem mojemu odnoszeniu się do niej. — Tak, to możliwe, lecz panią Zatorzecką uważają tu jednak za bardzo przebiegłą osobę, więcej... za chytrą, której uczucia są zawsze podyktowane własnym interesem i korzyścią. Może przeto...? Nie chcę jej posądzać... — Rozumiem panią. Może babce chodzi o zjednanie mnie dla siebie, gdyż poczuwa się do winy wobec mnie jako Poboga? Ale ja wszak nie występuję z pretensjami. — Właśnie wtedy pani Zatorzecka wykazałaby prawdziwe oblicze. W każdym razie obecność pana w Krążu nie sprawia jej zapewne zbytniej przyjemności. Przepraszam, że pana może rozgoryczam, ale mówię tylko to, co mi na myśl nasunęło pańskie opowiadanie. — To słusznie, pani ma rację, gdyż czuję się w Krążu intruzem i dlatego... wkrótce stąd wyjadę... Powiedziałem to trochę niepewnie, patrząc w jej oczy. Zapłonęła ślicznie i zawołała żywo: — Jak to? i nie zbada pan biblioteki, nie będzie pan szukał testamentu...? — Czy warto, proszę pani? Paschalis to stary maniak... — Wszystko jedno, ale dla własnej przyjemności, dla własnego doświadczenia szukałabym koniecznie. — Tak pani radzi? — Stanowczo, panie, przecież to bardzo ciekawe, a przy tym sny pańskie w zestawieniu z zeznaniami Paschalisa to tak zgodny akord i tak fascynujący, że nigdy bym się nie wyrzekła sposobności zbadania podobnej tajemnicy. — Zamyśliła się chwilę i nagle rzekła z zadziwiającym przeświadczeniem: — Ja wierzę w takie wróżby i wiem, że sny to coś niesamowitego, co nieraz kieruje czynami i przeznaczeniem ludzi. Krąż jest wszakże symbolem wielkiej krzywdy, a krzywda to niesłychanie krucha i ruchoma opoka, na której nie ostoją się nawet najpotężniejsze gmachy. Niech pan rozpocznie poszukiwania. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Pan się dziwi zapewne, że tak namawiam, by pan szukał testamentu? Bo mnie historia Krąża wyjątkowo zainteresowała tak ze względu na nią samą, jak i dlatego, że mi przypomina coś równie tajemniczego w historii naszej rodziny. To także smutne, a nawet bardziej. I tam źródłem jest wielka krzywda, lecz... — Umilkła nagle, pobladła. — Nie mówmy o tym... — Owszem, niech pani mówi, powiedziałem pani wszystko o sobie, słuchała pani tak ślicznie, czy ja nie zasłużyłem na zaufanie pani? — Historia naszej rodziny jest tragiczna... — Proszę, niech pani mówi... błagam panią. — Czy pan wie, że matka i ja nikomu tego nie opowiadałyśmy? Skłoniłem przed nią głowę, chciałem ująć jej rękę, lecz bałem się ją spłoszyć. Ona uśmiechnęła się. — Gdyby mi kto przepowiedział dziś rano, że tej nocy będę swoją historię rodzinną opowiadała... Pobogowi z Krąża... w lesie, sam na sam przy ognisku... myślałabym, że ta wróżba zwariowana oznacza chyba... śmierć. Rzuciłem się do niej i porwałem jej ręce. — Niech mnie pani nie nazywa Pobogiem z Krąża! Z Krążem nic prócz nazwiska mnie nie łączy. Nic więcej! — Proszę... niech pan puści moje ręce — szepnęła dziwnie miękko, z takim wdziękiem, że znowu z trudem opanowałem się, by nie okazać jej zbyt wiele uczucia. Cóż za urok bił od tej kobiety! Co za urok! Popatrzyłem długo, mocno w złociste, pełne iskier oczy i wolno, schylając nisko głowę, przysuwałem do ust jej ręce trzymane w moich dłoniach. Gdy wargi moje dotknęły i wpiły się w nie, zadrżała silnie, podrywając się, ale ją zatrzymałem i w upojeniu, odwracając jej ręce, wtuliłem usta w jej ciepłe, miękkie dłonie dygocące teraz jak schwytane ptaki. Czułem, że i ona trąci władzę nad sobą i byłem szczęśliwy. Spojrzałem w jej oczy. Lekka mgła przysłoniła ich blask. Był taki moment, że jeden cień zachęty z jej strony, jeden uśmiech, a byłbym porwał ją w ramiona... Ale nic z tego. Wysunęła ręce z moich rąk. Patrzyła na mnie poważnie głębinami swych oczu promiennych, lecz usta jej były bez uśmiechu, tylko uroku pełne nakazywały dla siebie cześć i uwielbienie. Trwało to długą chwilę. Wtem zatrzepotała rzęsami niespokojnie, rozejrzała się dokoła i palcami trochę nerwowo przycisnęła sobie oczy. Zbliżyłem się do niej o krok, nie cofnęła się... Patrzyła na mnie uważnie, trochę jak pogromca. Była śliczna. Zrezygnowałem ze swoich zakusów, nie mogłem się jednak powstrzymać, by znowu nie ująć łagodnie, lecz stanowczo jej ręki, którą podniosłem do ust. Dłoń jej drobna, lecz silna drżała. Czułem to wyraźnie. Panowałem nad sobą, by zachować spokój. Kobiety łatwo odgadują, na którego mężczyznę robią wrażenie. Wykluczam tu kobiety zarozumiałe, kobiety papugi, którym się zdaje w ich naiwności, że wszyscy za nimi szaleją i które czcze komplementy biorą za najlepsze monety. Ona do tych nie należy. Przymknąwszy oczy, była w tym zmieszaniu cudownym jeszcze bardziej ponętna. Nie chciałem nadużywać chwili, więc pieściłem jej rękę i rzekłem półszeptem, prawie pieszczotliwie: — Proszę, niech pani opowie historię czy legendę swojej rodziny. Słucham całym sercem jak człowiek bardzo pani oddany, któremu może pani zaufać. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie trochę smutno. Nagle promień złoty trysnął z jej oczu przedziwnym blaskiem. — Czy pan wie, że dziś noc świętojańska? Noc kupałowa, noc wróżb... i kwiatu paproci? Możemy tu sobie na rzece urządzić sobótki. — Wolę kwiat paproci, gdyż przynosi szczęście i upaja urokiem — rzekłem, patrząc na nią. — Za ciemno, niestety, by go szukać — odpowiedziała żałośnie. — Kwiat paproci kwitnie w nieprzebytych kniejach. — Ja go już znalazłem i patrzę na niego. Brwi jej drgnęły, blask oczu przyćmiły na chwilę długie rzęsy. Była w łunie rumieńca... Ale się szybko ocknęła, spojrzała na mnie z wesołym uśmiechem. — Znaleziony na rzece nie należy do legendy... — Nie chcę legendy, wolę szczery urok, bo taki czar nie rozwiewa się we mgle złudzeń... Wszak nie jesteś złudą? — dokończyłem w myśli, gdy wtem ona odsunęła się, podnosząc dłoń do góry. — Cyt! panie, to noc czarów, coś tu błądzi... Pan nie słyszy? Oczy jej nabrały innego wyrazu, rozszerzyły się jakby przerażone... Podniosła głowę, nasłuchując. — Ktoś tu się skrada — szepnęła spłoszona. Rozejrzałem się, jakiś szelest istotnie dał się słyszeć, jakby czyjeś kroki. — Kto tam? — zawołałem ostro. Z ciemności wyłoniła się ciężka, ogromna postać borowego Krzepy. Uspokoiłem tedy pannę Teresę i powitałem starego. Zręcznie udał zdumienie, poznawszy mnie jakoby dopiero teraz. Skłonił mi się w pas, ale na moją towarzyszkę patrzył podejrzliwie. Wyjaśniłem mu sytuację i wskazałem na zepsutą łódkę panienki z Porzecza, pytając, czy się nie da naprawić. Stary rozchmurzył się od razu, fachowo obejrzał łódeczkę, uznając ją za niemożliwą do naprawy bez stolarskiego warsztatu. Po czym jął przepraszać nas za swoje najście, tłumacząc się, że zwabiło go ognisko w borze. Ja zaś istotnie byłem na niego wściekły. Przerwał nam tak cudowną chwilę. Opowiadanie nie doszło już do skutku. Terenia, bo tak ją będę nazywał, była spłoszona i upierała się, by zaraz płynąć do Porzecza. Niedorzeczne miała pomysły: najpierw, że popłynie sama na mojej łodzi, potem, że powiezie ją Krzepa. Spojrzałem na nią znacząco i kategorycznie. Krzepa twierdził, jakby w myśl moją, że odpływać jeszcze za wcześnie, trzeba czekać świtu, po czym flegmatycznie ulokował się przy ognisku. W pewnej chwili rzekł, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Terenię: — Dziś noc kupałowa, święta noc... A państwo nie zapalą sobótek... na rzece? Dziś wróżby pewne... Milczeliśmy oboje trochę zmieszani. Więc stary zagadał inaczej: — Dawno, dawno, podobnie jak dziś siedzieliśmy przy ogniu w borze z panem Marcelim Pobogiem i jego żoną, gdy po powstaniu i po ozdrowieniu pana, uciekali oboje w przebraniu chłopskim. Jaśnie pan podobny do pradziada Hieronima, że aż dziw bierze patrzeć, ale podobny i do dziada Marcelego, to mi się tak majaczy jakby to były tamte czasy i... tamta para jaśnie państwa. Twarz Tereni pokryta różową łuną bijącą od ogniska zapłonęła jeszcze żywiej. Spojrzała na mnie, lecz ujrzawszy mój wzrok utkwiony w sobie, odwróciła oczy na Krzepę. — Opowiedzcie, jak to było — zaproponowała staremu. Ucieszył się i zaczął snuć jedną z tych historii baśni, jakie się słyszy niemal w każdej rodzinie, w której dziad lub ojciec przelewał krew za ojczyznę, by tułać się potem bezdomny, z rozpaczą w duszy i ranami na ciele. Mój dziad Marceli był podwójnie bezdomny, bo i wydziedziczony z rodziny za miłość. Terenia słuchała w skupieniu. Wreszcie, gdy Krzepa mówił o młodej, nieszczęśliwej pani dzielącej z mężem ciężki los tułaczy, spytała starego: — Czy ojciec pana Marcelego, pan Hieronim wiedział o wielkiej miłości synowej do syna? — Jakże! — oburzył się Krzepa. — Wiedzieć to wiedział, ale że pan Marceli był bogaty, a pani biedna, to starszy pan mówił zawsze, że dla majątku wyszła za pańskiego syna, co już było nieprawdą, bo pan Marceli, jak brał ślub, to już było po wydziedziczeniu. Ale to była święta pani. Wiedział o tym pan Hieronim, tylko wiedzieć nie chciał. Stary opowiadał dalej różne szczegóły z życia moich dziadków, a gdy mówił o pradziadku Hieronimie, twarz jego nabierała jakiejś grozy szczególnej. Oboje z Terenią słuchaliśmy w milczeniu i czułem, że nie tylko mnie lecz i jej dobrze jest przy tym ogniu, w lesie, w nocy, pod ciemnym niebem usianym gwiazdami. Odczułem, że nie tylko we mnie lecz i w niej budzą się uczucia, nieznane dotąd, a dziwnie dobre i słodkie, może upojne. Często oczy nasze spotykały się ze sobą i już nie uciekały spłoszone, lecz przeciwnie — tonęły w sobie z zaufaniem jakbyśmy byli bardzo bliscy i drodzy. Że ona doznawała tych samych wrażeń, byłem prawie pewny. A może nie tylko my oboje, lecz i Krzepa ulegał tej atmosferze dziwnej porywającej ku sobie nasze duchy i serca... W opowiadaniu borowego byty zwroty, które mogły nasuwać podobne przypuszczenie. Raz na przykład patrząc dyskretnie na Terenię, zrobił luźną uwagę dotyczącą niby mojej babki, a żony Marcelego. — Bywa czasem, że Pan Bóg w ciężkich opresjach ześle taką niewiastę, co jest jak anioł żywy ze skrzydłami, które zwinął dlatego, żeby ludzie od razu nie padli na kolana i nie całowali stóp. Do takiej niewiasty człowiek od razu się garnie jak dziecko do matki, bo to moc od Boga dana, że jedno do drugiego popycha i przykuwa ich do siebie na wieki... — Umilkł jakby dał nam czas do refleksji. Po czym rzekł znowu z dziwną siłą: — Taka niewiasta zesłana od Boga to przeznaczenie i ono poprowadzi tam, gdzie trzeba, gdzie Bóg wskazuje palcem świętym, żeby do tego iść, nawet przemocą iść i zabrać sobie to, co Bóg człowiekowi przeznaczył. A tego czasem jeden człowiek nie potrafi... Dlatego Bóg zsyła niewiastę do pomocy i dla większej wiary, i dla większej ochoty... Aluzja do Krąża i Tereni była aż nadto wyraźna, przynajmniej dla mnie. Dobrze powiedział kiedyś Korejwo o Krzepie: „Mądry to jest dziad... o mądry”. Terenia jakby również zrozumiała aluzję starego borowego, bo stała się trochę sztuczna. Odczułem w niej pewien niepokój, ale był on dla mnie miły. Umyślnie zagadałem do starego na inny temat, by wrażenia jego słów nie osłabić. Chwile milczenia zapadały jednak coraz częściej, rozmowa rwała się, bo borowy uparcie wracał do jakichś proroczych zwrotów. Krzepa wyglądał jak wróż słowiański, który przy ognisku wspomina przeszłość i nowe przepowiada losy. Postać jego olbrzymia, oświetlona blaskiem płomieni na tle ciemnych, zwalistych gałęzi jodeł miała w sobie potęgę i majestat. Twarz dużą, ogorzałą z głębokimi bruzdami na wysokim czole ozdabiały obfite, białe wąsy. Spod siwych, nawisłych brwi patrzyły jasne, mądre oczy otoczone siecią drobnych zmarszczek. Szpakowaty czub nad czołem jeżył się zawadiacko. Starego cechowała szczerość i łagodność wzbudzające zaufanie. Uśmiech miał ujmujący, a spod białych wąsów błyskały zęby prawie młodzieńcze, pomimo iż Krzepa ma z górą siedemdziesiąt lat. Mówił głosem miłym i dźwięcznym. Wreszcie słaby brzask jął przesiewać poprzez gałęzie jodeł swe srebrne pyły oksydowane mrokiem. Rzeka pokryła się siwą mgłą. Chłód powiał od wody, nagły szum przeleciał po czubkach drzew, jakby przeszedł po nich dreszcz budzącego się lasu. Świtało! Ciszę ogromną, ciszę senną, prawie mistyczną zaczęły mącić lekkie kwilenia ockniętych ptaków. Głosy niepewne, słodkie, pojedyncze zlewały się ze sobą w jedną harmonię coraz głośniejszą i obfitszą w tony i melodie. Przez bór niosła się codzienna pieśń na chwałę poranku. Szczególny nastrój zapanował w całej naturze, nastrój tak podniosły, że chciało się wykrzyknąć: Alleluja! Alleluja! Spojrzałem na Terenię i jednocześnie oboje wstaliśmy z naszych miejsc. — Świta — szepnęła uroczyście. — Tak, świta! — powtórzyłem. — Ten brzask srebrnobłękitny robi na mnie wrażenie nagle otworzonego oka pięknej kobiety po rozkosznym śnie. Skrzywiła się lekko. — Ja innego doznaję wrażenia. Poranek to jakby słodki uśmiech przyrody do Boga, uśmiech dziękczynny za łaskę światła i za nadzieję dnia, a więc odrodzenia po ciemnościach. Zdaje mi się również, że i ci śpiewacy leśni wznoszą swoje skromne hymny do Boga za cud świtu, za błogosławieństwo istnienia we wszech świecie, za to, że są atomami bóstwa, dźwięku, piękna w potężnym zespole boskiej przyrody. Słyszy pan, już cały bór gra... To pieśń codzienna, a co dzieli nowa, bo co dzień inne, choć pozornie te same uczucia serdeczne ją tworzą. Ta sama, a jednak zawsze inna wdzięczność przepełnia te drobne jestestwa głoszące chwałę Bożą. — Pani jest głęboko wierząca czy też wyobraźnię swoje dostraja pani panteistycznie do największej, najpiękniejszej fantazji, jaką jest religia... wiara? Spojrzała na mnie uważnie. — Religia nie jest fantazją, lecz prawdą, a zatem i wiara w tę wielką prawdę nie może być oparta na wyobraźni, lecz na głębokim wewnętrznym przekonaniu. — Jaka pani szczęśliwa! — wykrzyknąłem z zachwytem. — Tak — odrzekła z prostotą — przyznaję, że wierząc, że już przez to samo czuję się szczęśliwa, ale... — Niech pani dokończy. — Ale najszczęśliwsza czuję się dlatego, że mam odwagę swojej wiary, że się jej nie wstydzę i wierząc, nie uważam się za naiwną. Przeciwnie, jakkolwiek jestem bardzo daleka od wszelkiej doskonałości, wiem, że jestem na drodze oświetlonej majestatem prawdy, która wiedzie tam, gdzie króluje mądrość niezgłębiona i wszechmocna. Patrzyłem na nią z podziwem. To mówi dziewczyna tak wytworna, inteligentna, światowa? Nie spotykałem tego dotychczas u panien nowoczesnych... czy może tylko nowocześnie nastrojonych. — Ma pani rację... odwaga przyznania się do wiary to dzisiaj może... druga wiara. Czy jednakże pozostanie pani z tym cudem w duszy na całe życie? Czy piękno życia, pokusy świata nie zasłonią pani owego majestatu, który opromienia teraz pani drogę tak wyłącznie? Czy to światło nie zostanie przyćmione przez inny blask przepyszny, nasiąkły purpurą czysto ziemskich i ludzkich namiętności... zachwytów? Zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym spojrzała na mnie poważnie. — Nie, panie... sądzę, że na pewno nie! Wszak nawet wybuch wulkanu i potężne stosy jego iskier i płomieni nie zaćmiewają blasku gwiazd świecących na firmamencie, nie zgaszą ani jednej gwiazdki, pomimo iż wydać się nawet mogą o wiele świetniejszym zjawiskiem i większą potęgą. Jednak wulkan gaśnie, a gwiazda świeci, wulkan wystyga, a gwiazda świeci wiecznie... Taką gwiazdą jest wiara duszy ludzkiej. Wpatrywałem się w nią z zachwytem, pochłaniałem ją wzrokiem zapewne zbyt zachłannym. Musiała coś dostrzec w moich oczach, co ją uderzyło lub się jej nie podobało. Zmieszała się nieco i nagle zawołała innym tonem: — Już świt jasny! Odpływam do domu. Do widzenia panu. — Podała mi żywo rękę. Zatrzymałem jej dłoń w swojej ręce, zapominając o Krzepie. — Pani jest cudownym misjonarzem moim, gotów jestem być tępym poganinem, byle słuchać pani głosu, widzieć jej zapał... — Ale pan poganinem nie jest, spodziewam się? — Mniej więcej... Pragnąłbym, aby pani mnie nawracała, może wtedy... — Dobrze — zaśmiała się przerywając — zaczynam od tego, że skieruję obecnie pańskie kroki do Krąża, je zaś odpłynę z panem borowym. Za ten jeden uśmiech skierowany do Krzepy można było upaść jej do nóg. Mnie on jednak rozgniewał, gdyż nie był dla mnie... Powiedziałem kategorycznie, że ją odwiozę do Porzecza, lecz ponieważ i Krzepa ofiarował się wiosłować, nie było rady. Popłynęliśmy we troje. Byłem zły na starego ile on swoją atencją dla Tereni przejednał mnie wkrótce zupełnie. Płynęliśmy w najlepszej harmonii po rzece czystej jak płynny kryształ, w różach wschodu słońca, w powietrzu wprost lazurowym, pełnym zapachów kwiecia i świeżości. Przyśpiewywały nam chóry ptaków zgodną symfonią leśnej lutni. Jaskółki, fruwając nad rzeką, spadały niekiedy na wodę, by musnąwszy ją białym brzuszkiem, błysnąć granatową strzałką skrzydeł i znowu krzyżykiem zarysować się na błękicie nieba. Było trochę chłodno, nie miałem na sobie palta, by okryć Terenię. Krzepa zaproponował jej swoją burkę, lecz nie chciała, twierdząc, że jest jej ciepło. Różowe ciało prześlicznie prześwitujące przez lekką, przezroczystą tkaninę rękawów drżało wyraźnie, policzki jej płonęły jak zorze poranne. Była ponętna, świeża i przedziwnym urokiem owiana jak kwiat wiosenny wonią. Milczeliśmy oboje. Tylko Krzepa wciąż mówił coś, czego zdaje się nie tylko ja, ale i ona nie słuchała wcale. Zamyślona zanurzyła w wodzie ręce, ja zaś patrząc na nią, pytałem jej i siebie: Czy ty jesteś tą, której dotąd nie znałem, a tylko przeczuwałem twoje istnienie? Czy to ty wyśniona, wytęskniona? Czy to ty? Zdawała mi się tak bliska, a tak jednak daleka, ale już nie obca, pomimo że przed kilkoma godzinami nie wiedziałem nawet o jej istnieniu. Musiałem to sobie uświadomić, gdyż wrażenie było takie, że znam ją od bardzo dawna i że jest moja. Szczególne! Drgnąłem. Ujrzałem znowu jakby migawkowe zdjęcie wizji nawiedzającej mnie już parokrotnie. Ona nie znana mi, wymarzona kobieta-idea, kobieta-sen czy mit... Na ławce kamiennej, z głową opartą o pień potężnego platana... W oddali stary, zgrzybiały pałac, jakieś góry dokoła... To ona na pewno! Moja kobieta — idea cudu życia, apoteoza szczęścia, to ona, ona! Byłem uniesiony tym odkryciem i tą pewnością, co jak błyskawica jaskrawa rozjaśniła mi mózg i natchnęła błogosławionym szczęściem. Nie było w mej duszy miejsca na analizowanie tego uczucia niesłychanej błogości, że odnalazłem ją. Nie było we mnie ani cienia zwątpienia czy ironii samokrytycznej, która tak często zakrada się w podświadomość moją i podgryza jak złośliwy podjadek nawet największe zapały i pragnienia. Szczególnie względem kobiet doznawałem często podobnych objawów, stawały się one zawsze klęską moich zachwytów. Ironia tkwiąca we mnie jak żądło w szerszeniu, choćbym o niej chwilowo zapomniał, przypominała mi o swoim istnieniu bolesnym ukłuciem. Budziła moją czujność, zaostrzała uwagę. Raz ocknięta rozrastała się jak pasożyt i czyniła w uczuciach moich wyłomy przerażające. W kobietach, które mi się podobały odkrywała najbardziej ukryte skazy. Szydziła z mojej krótkowzroczności, z mojej wiary w daną kobietę. Wpływ tego żądła był zawsze jednakowy, ujemny i niszczący. Czy i teraz będzie to samo? Dotąd ironia śpi przyczajona. Jak skazaniec czekam zbudzenia się jej i samokrytycznego sarkazmu, który jest jej jadem. Tymczasem marzę o Tereni, swobodnie... szczęśliwy. Wycieczka nasza skończyła się inaczej niż pragnąłem. Gdy słońce było już wysoko, ujrzeliśmy wielką łódź naprzeciw nas — oczywiście z Porzecza. Stryj Tereni, Orlicz, z dwoma wioślarzami płynął na poszukiwanie bratanicy. Radość i szczęście na twarzy Orlicza, gdy ujrzał Terenię zdrową i bezpieczną oraz ich obopólna serdeczność uświadomiły mi, że jest ona w domu bardzo kochana. Wyjaśnienia Tereni jeszcze bardziej rozpromieniły oblicze stryja, lecz moje nazwisko zrobiło na nim wrażenie, aż nadto znane mi już z Krąża, choć może mniej jaskrawo uwydatnione. Zabrano mi Terenię. Orlicz, dziękując mi za opiekę, nadmienił coś, co mogło być zaprosinami do Porzecza. W ciemnofiołkowych oczach Tereni teraz zalanych iskrami gorącymi ujrzałem wyraźne pytanie: „Przyjedziesz?” i jednocześnie prośbę: „Przyjedź”, co zdaje się ją samą zmieszało bardzo. Oczyma odpowiedziałem jej: „Przyjadę” i nie licząc się z obecnością Orlicza, rękę jej przytuliłem do ust ze czcią. Powróciłem do Krążą jak pod wpływem narkozy. Terenia... Imię to przepełnia mnie całego.